


Bubbles

by Danes (orphan_account)



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Dreams, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Danes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Kaidan spend some time at a hotel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> for my lovely babies at tinychat.com/shenkobutts

I dipped my foot into the hot bath, testing the waters, before slowly immersing myself between the bubbles that floated gently at the top. I let my nose barely grace the tip the top, letting out a deep, content breath.

The tub was big enough to fit two grown men inside and still have leg room— Kaidan insisted on taking the best suite the concierge offered— and was packed with complimentary bubble bath soaps. Thinking I might as well make the best of it all, I poured most of them into the krogan-sized tub.

My eyes drooped closed as the door hissed open, but I gave it no attention. Two rough, calloused hands gently seized my neck, massaging me. I smiled slightly and leaned my head back to look into Kaidan’s twinkling eyes, letting myself fall back into his touch.

“You seem to be enjoying this quite a lot, John,” Kaidan whispered. “What happened to that grumpy old man I saw earlier?”

“Maybe he decided to enjoy his time off,” I chuckled, taking his hand and kissing the diamond ring on his finger. “I mean, hasn’t he dealt with enough in the past decade?”

Kaidan chuckled, letting his finger slip away from my skin so he could take his clothes off and join me, moving to the side of the tub. Once undressed, he slipped into the bath, laying himself face down on my chest. He began messing with my new hair, which was growing in quicker than we had expected.

I let my hand lay on his waist, rubbing up and down his curves. Kaidan let his head lay on my chest, nuzzling it. The moment was perfect. I never wanted it to end.

“Kaidan.”

Who said that?

“Yes, John?” Kaidan whispered in reply.

Was that me?

“You have to stop.”

My body moved on its own; I grabbed his wrists and looked him the eye, feeling as if my face was melting. The water turned into oil and the bubbles reflected visions of people suffering horrible torture; the tiles on the wall burst from their hold and oozed tar.

The look on Kaidan’s face would have broken my heart. It was wrong, but it must be.

“You must let me go,” I whispered hoarsely, my skin sliding off my body. Kaidan, unable to move or look away, began to sob.

“I can’t!” he cried. “I love you, John! I can’t let you go!”

My organs and muscles burst into flames, grew wings, and flew off in all directions. All that was left was my skeletons and the reflection of my eyes.

“Let… me… _go_ …” I took a deep breath between every word, despite my lack of lungs. “I… am…”

“ _No_!” Kaidan shrieked, trying to thrash in my grip. “You’re not dead! You can’t be! You just can’t!”

I let go of Kaidan’s wrists, placing my skeletal hands on his face.

“I… love… you… more… than… you… could… know…” I whispered to him as my bones disintegrated into the wind.

“ _No_!” he shrieked as the oil and tar engulfed him completely.

“I… will… always… be… with… you…"


End file.
